


Spun Out

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [497]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gyms, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Swearing, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "That spin class was brutal."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 November 2016  
> Word Count: 188  
> Prompt: cycle  
> Summary: "That spin class was brutal."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously set in the first half of the series. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I just like the idea of Simone kicking Amani's ass at something and gloating when he tries to bluff his way out of being in pain because he's a manly man. 
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Amani gingerly make his way down the hall, then pauses before he steps out into the main room of the gym. It takes a moment for him to gather his thoughts and straighten up before he walks out, acting like there's nothing wrong.

"Wow! I'm impressed."

He turns to see Simone lounging against the wall outside the men's locker room, a smirk on her lips. She's already changed and has an energy bar in one hand, ever present bottle of water in the other.

"By what? The fact that a man took longer to change than a woman? I like my long, hot showers."

She snorts. "No, I'm impressed you're even upright. That spin class was brutal."

"What? Nah, I'm good. That was easy."

"Mm-hmm," she replies, eyes narrowing at him, then gestures toward the exit across the room. "After you."

Fuck! He knows that she knows he's in pain. "Ladies first."

"Age before beauty. Wouldn't want you to fall behind, after all."

"You're a bitch."

She laughs and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, and that class made you its bitch, so I suppose we're even."


End file.
